


Man of His Dreams

by Masonjar191



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, oh god im so sorry mark and chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: Mark realizes he has a little more than a crush on his costar while shooting Thor: Love and Thunder
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth & Mark Ruffalo, Mark Ruffalo/Chris Hemsworth
Kudos: 2





	Man of His Dreams

Chris and Mark were shooting a scene for their next movie Thor: Love and Thunder, in which Thor returns from his time with the Guardians of the Galaxy and Bruce realized how much be had missed the God of Thunder. Taika's script was incredible, as were all of his movies, but when you have two straight guys doing a scene in which their characters kiss, it can get a little awkward. Jeremy Renner had always joked that he could see chemistry between Bruce and Thor, but they had never seen it. Until now, I guess. 

“Cut! We'll try again tomorrow, fellas,” Taika called. Mark sighed. He’s kissed guys before, both when he was experimenting and in films, but it had been years, he missed his wife, and Chris was in his fat suit for Thor. It was hard to kiss around that. 

“Hey, Mark. It’s all cool. Tomorrow’s a new day. Although, you aren’t a bad kisser, man,” Chris smiled, chugging a bottle of water after being under the bright lights of the studio for a few hours. He’d taken off his wig and Mark could see his hair was damp with sweat. Mark was lucky that Bruce Banner had figured out how to revert back to regular Banner instead of Professor Hulk, he hated the motion capture suit. He was still wearing jeans and a button-up shirt, but that was a lot preferable to the man-cancelling suit. 

Mark blushed. There was no way Chris was flirting. He was just being nice, trying to reassure him. Chris was married to his beautiful wife, he had three kids! “Thanks, Chris. I guess you aren’t bad, either. I’ve had worse, definitely.” He wanted to punch himself. Way to act cool, Ruffalo. 

Chris smiled and walked to the costume trailer to get out of his armor and fat suit. Mark walked with him so he could get out of his clothes and makeup before they returned to their hotel rooms. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before scrubbing his face. Stop thinking about Chris, Mark. You aren’t gay or bi. You- hot damn Chris’s abs looked good. Chris was wiping himself down with a towel, wearing just shorts. Stop it, man. I am not getting turned on by my co-star, my MALE co-star. I can’t! 

“Mark, you’re looking a little sweaty, you want me to toss you a towel?” Chris called as he put the towel he had been using in the laundry. 

“Wha, oh yeah, sure Chris!” Mark mentally facepalmed before catching the towel. He wiped his face off before throwing it back. “Thanks, man! You ordering in tonight? I was thinking of getting a pizza, want to come over to mine?” it was just pizza, you’re not going on a date, Mark. You don’t have a crush on Chris, he’s way younger and married. You’re married! He’s just your very attractive co-star you have to kiss in your movie! Only a couple times… oh god I’m crushing on him. 

“Yeah, why not? We haven’t had time to hang out, recently, have we?” Chris answered, oblivious to Mark's inner turmoil. He chuckled nervously. 

Their driver took them back to the hotel and the two men took the elevator to their rooms. Chris would drop his things off before heading over to Mark's room for dinner, they had decided. Mark cleaned up the room, making the bed, picking up clothes, putting on some cologne. Chill, Mark, it’s not a date! 

Chris knocked on the door a few minutes later, a tank top and shorts on, and Mark willed himself not to stare at his pecs, his biceps. Mark called for an extra-large pepperoni from the nearest pizza place, and the two watched the news for a while. Mark was happy the coronavirus had mainly stopped spreading enough for Marvel to resume work on their in-progress projects, and start on their 2021 projects just a few months behind schedule. The anchor reported on new set photos featuring Chris and the Guardians, and the two talked about the filming process. Mark had only been on set for a few days, while Chris had been filming for several weeks. 

The pizza guy called as soon as the last story had wrapped, and Mark went to pick it up and pay. “Woah, you’re Mark Ruffalo! I love the Avengers man! You filing right now?” asked the teenager. Mark laughed and told him yes, filming had just started on Love and Thunder, it was going great, Chris was great, Tessa and Taika were amazing as always. He even took a photo with the kid. 

Mark licked his lips as he took the elevator back to the room. He couldn’t wait to eat with Chris. He friends as less pure thoughts made their way back to his mind. Nothing would happen, the most would be perhaps practicing their kiss for the scene. As the elevator dinged, Mark made sure his sweatpants hid everything before exiting. 

“About time! The pizza guy recognize you?” Chris called as Mark opened the door. Mark nodded, placing the pizza down on the dining table. 

“Behold, our pizza!” Mark laughed as he dramatically lifted the lid. Chris joined in, throwing his head back, his eyes closing as the deep chuckle resounded in his chest. 

Mark moaned as he bit into the first slice of pizza. “Holy shit, Chris, this pizza is fucking amazing. I don’t remember the last time I had pizza this good!” 

Chris are his first slice and quickly agreed with his friend. “If I were Thor eating this, like Thor from Avengers 1, he would be like 'Bruce Banner, man of science, this sustenance is quite exquisite, I’ve never tasted such a treat! What do you call it?’” 

“’Thor, this is pizza. One of the greatest inventions of humanity, just behind coffee and weed!’” he laughed. Bruce Banner was definitely a stoner. 

“’The food of the gods!’” Chris agreed. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mark! I had fun tonight. Perhaps we can have dinner at my room tomorrow?” Chris asked, yawning. 

“Yeah, Chris. Good night!” Mark sighed as Chris closed the door. His erection had been making visits throughout the evening, but he willed it away. He was straight, God damn it, wasn’t he? Mark thought of Chris's naked chest again and he moaned lightly. Shit. 

Mark stripped and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt great on his skin, and he lathered his hair with the complimentary shampoo. He imagined Chris washing his back, his ass. “God, Chris!” he spoke as he took hold of his cock, imagining the man stroking it, fondling his balls, teasing his slit. Fuck, he definitely wasn’t straight. Damn it. He’d had sex with two guys, once when he was young and experimenting during college, the other for a film. He hoped Chris would be his third. Bruce came, hard, moaning Chris' name. 

Mark toweled off shamefully, pulling on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. He climbed into bed and dialed his wife. Should he tell her? No, he couldn’t. But he should. Tell her he masturbated thinking not of her, but Chris Hemsworth. “Hi, baby! Yeah, I’m good, tired. Shootings going well, Taika is a genius! Yeah, Chris is great. Listen, I gotta tell you something.” Mark took a deep breath. “I uh, don’t think I’m totally straight.” 

Sunrise gasped on the other side of the phone. “Mark, what happened?” 

Mark grit his teeth. “I, uh, kind of got a crush on Chris?” he said, it coming out more like a question than a statement. “Nothings happened, not between us. I’m fucking going crazy, there’s no way he likes me. I jacked off on the shower and I imagined it was him! God, I’m so fucking sorry, honey. I understand if you hate me. Just fucking break up with me, I’m a horrible husband.” Mark was starting to cry. He didn’t want to lose his beautiful wife, but Chris was so fucking hot. 

“Mark, honey. I don’t hate you. Thank you for telling me. As long as nothing goes on between you and him, I can live with this. Please don’t do something you’d regret. But if you call me saying you did anything, your ass is gone.” Mark let out a sob. “I love you, Mark. See you next week,” Sunrise said as she shushed her crying husband. “Its going to be okay. Bye, baby.” 

Mark cried shamefully. God, he was going to lose his wife because of this dumb crush. He looked at his lockscreen, a picture of him and his smiling family. “I am so sorry.” He searched up Chris and saved a picture of him after surfing and set it as his new lockscreen. Please, don’t let Chris see this. He hugged his pillow as he cried himself to sleep. 

Several hours later, Mark woke up, dried tears still on his face. He washed his face, shaving the slight stubble that had appeared overnight, and changed into a sweatshirt and basketball shorts. He heard a knock on the door as he was putting on a pair of sneakers. “Hey, Chris, sleep well?” Mark asked, wishing he could have done the same. He dreamed that his wife had divorced him, using a video of him and Chris fucking as evidence in court. The video got leaked, and thousands of people had sent him harsh tweets, calling him a faggot, a cheater. Mark knew he was both, that even thinking of Chris in that way made him a horrible person. 

“I slept like a baby! These beds are really comfortable, aren’t they?” Chris asked. Mark was jealous, wishing that he hadn’t been such a dick, a fag. Mark knew that language was horrible, but he couldn’t believe he wasn’t straight. He was fucking 52 and loved a man who was 36. A man who was married and had young children. “Mark, are you alright?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just, just had a bad dream, man.” Chris smiled apologetically, rubbing his back with his massive hand. Wonder how it would feel on his c- 

“Well, we’ve got a big day of filming to take your mind off it, mate. Ready to kiss me?” Was he ever. 

“Heh, I guess I got no choice. This'll be a great moment of diversity for Disney. We got bi Valkyrie, we got me and you, Val's queen…” Mark trailed off. Society had come far in the past few years in terms of representation. 

“Hey guys! Let’s get ya into costume, then hair and makeup, we got a big day!” greeted one of the producers. Mark changed back into his clothes from yesterday then got his hair touched up. 

“How are you today, Mark? Ready for the big kiss with Chris?” 

Mark gulped. “Fuck yes. I, uh, kind of got a crush on him.” Fuck, he couldn’t take it back now. Sunny knew about it, his stylist did… 

“You ain’t alone, man. Chris is good looking. Your wife know?” ugh, chatty today, aren’t you? 

“Uh, yeah. She wasn’t happy. Said she was gonna break up with me if anything happens. I guess I deserve it. God, I can’t stop thinking about him. He’s so, perfect.” Mark’s blush deepened, even through the foundation on his cheeks. 

“It gotta be tough, Mark. You’re a strong man. You gonna tell him?” said the woman doing his makeup. 

“Should I? Or will I just get him in trouble home, too? Does he like me this way. I doubt it. I’m just a fucking faggot. I hate that word, but it’s true. Ugh, I have to tell him.” Mark frowned. He scratched his head. 

“ 

“You never know, Mark. I’m sorry. Good luck,” the stylist said as she put away the makeup. She patted his shoulder. Mark walked into set and greeted Taika with a hug. 

“Chris should be here soon, you want to practice a bit before cameras roll?” Mark smiled. The more he got to kiss the beautiful man, the better. He pulled his jeans down slightly, hoping they wouldn’t feel so tight. 

“Hey, Mark! Looking good man!” Chris pulled him into a hug. Mark looked into his ocean blue eyes before Chris pecked him on the lips. Mark kissed back. 

“That’s the stuff! Great acting, you looked really into it, Mark!” Taika said. If only he knew that Mark wasn’t acting. Mark looked Chris over, seeing the armor, so similar to what he had worn in Endgame. Chris' beard was better taken care of, the wig shorter and better maintained. The makeup to add in the scar over his eye and the color contact for his glass eye was sexy as hell. Chris didn’t have the cheek plumping device in anymore, the fat suit wasn’t as big. This was a Thor who was healing. He still had a little bit of a gut, he still got triggered by things, but he was happier. He had his friends back, Loki was going to return after his time adventures. 

“Do you have a boner or am I just crazy?” Chris asked, looking down at Mark’s jeans. Mark blushed and willed it away. Naked grandma, naked…no not naked Chris. Naked Grandma! 

“S-sorry.” 

“It’s cool, mate. We’re all guys. Your wife on your mind? That why you kiss like that?” Chris winked. “It’s fine, I’m just taking the piss, Mark. I don’t judge. I haven’t seen my wife in weeks, any action makes me hard these days. I’m covered in armor, but trust me.” 

“Alright, guys. One more practice then we can act out the scene. Then, cameras.” 

Mark stood on his toes to reach Chris’s mouth. He kissed slow, savoring in the taste of Chris’ chapstick. He opened his mouth, licking Chris’ lips, but Chris leaned away and broke the kiss. “Shit, Mark. Warn a guy before you try to make out with him!” Chris laughed. He’d been kissing back, but nowhere near as eager as Mark. Oh god, did Chris know? 

“Damn, guys. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were in love!” Tessa. Mark laughed it off, but she was spot on. He readjusted himself before walking over to where the cameras were set up. 

“Hey, Banner, Thor's back!” Called Tessa. 

“Thor? As in, Thor Thor?” 

“Yes, come on! He’d want to see a familiar face! He’s just spent a year in space with a bunch of aliens. Come on, your experiments can wait 5 minutes while you see the God of Alcohol!” 

“Val, he’s not the God of Alcohol, he was going through a tough ti-“ Mark stopped in his tracks. There Chris was, holding Stormbreaker in one hand over his shoulder as he talked to one of the Asgardians. 

“Lady Sif, you’re alive! I can’t believe it, you survived? The only good thing that came out of, him.” Chris put Stormbreaker down. “This is my new hammer, I created it with the Rabbit and the tree! Its name is Stormbreaker!” Chris spoke with some hesitation. Thor still had bad memories tied to the axe, to Thanos. “But anyway, have you seen Banner? I’ve been meaning to see him!” 

“Thor? Thor is that really you? Oh man, I’ve missed you!” Mark ran over to Chris and hugged him. “How’ve you been?” 

“Banner! You’re not green, you’re small again, how? Y-you look great!” Chris coughed to the side. He smiled big. 

“You look great! Time in space did you good, eh? Did you see anything interesting?” Mark looked into Chris' eyes. 

“Where to start? The rabbit was very knowledgeable, we visited many planets! We even found Quail’s girlfriend, we helped her to become good again! But, our adventure on that weird planet, the one where I found you, will be far better than any I did with the Guardians!” 

“Really? Killing a bunch of aliens and taking down a freaky dictator is more interesting than flying around the Galaxy?” Mark acted like he was surprised. After all, Sakaar had been stressful for the two Avengers. 

“Perhaps it was because I was with you. Y'know, finding you, something familiar, yet so different, it was liberating. I found something in me.” 

“W-what was that, Thor?” 

“I realized I fancied you. As not just a friend, but, a lover. Banner, I love you!” Chris leaned in. Mark stood on his toes, reaching up to run a hand through Chris' hair, the other touching his bicep. Chris put his hands on a similar position on the shorter man. As their lips touched, the two men smiled. The camera spun around them. Mark pulled away and looked into Chris’ eyes. 

“Thor, I think I love you too,” Mark smiled and leaned in again. 

“Cut! Much better guys! I can feel the chemistry between you!” Taika called. Way to cockblock. 

The day passed in a blur of scenes. The pair of newly confessed lovers had to face off against a new threat with the Guardians, and so Mark ended the day drenched in sweat, but still thinking about the kiss. There was no way Chris could kiss that good and not like him back. Was he crazy? 

Mark pulled off his shirt. He couldn’t wait to shower back at the hotel, he had to shower now. Don’t wank again, man. Everyone will hear you. Chris will hear you! Mark got through his shower uneventfully, forcing the thoughts of Chris out of his head. He felt much better clean. What would they have for dinner? 

“Mark, great acting today! Much better chemistry! What happened, you weren’t nearly as good yesterday?” asked Taika, pulling Mark aside. 

“Heh, I wanted to get it over with I guess. I replaced Chris with my wife.” Mark lied. He couldn’t meet the Kiwi's eyes. 

“You can tell me anything, Mark. There’s something special between you two. That’s why I wrote this into the script. You’re good friends, yes, but there’s a speak between you.” Spot on, Taika. Mark laughed it off. “Trust me.” 

Mark sighed as Chris opened the door to his room. “Chris, I gotta ask. How are you kissing me so good? Be honest. I, uh, really need to know.” 

Chris stared at Mark. “ You want the truth? Alright. I like you, Mark. You have a special quality about you. Since I met you back when you got the role, I noticed you were different. As we’ve gotten closer, I realized just what made you different. Different than Elsa, even. I, uh, have never kissed a man before. When we kissed for the first time on set, it was awkward, but it made me want more. Truth is, Mark, I like you because you’re gentle, you’re so fucking gentle. You’re funny, you’re intelligent, you have a way with words, you’re good with politics. I love your voice, your chest hair, the way you laugh. I fucking love you, Mark Ruffalo. I, uh, split up with my wife when I realized. I couldn’t stand to cheat on her. I can’t stand to love another. She understood. I, uh, think she realized how close we are. Mark, will you, uh, be mine?” Chris smiled, a true grin filled with love and passion behind his eyes. 

“Yes, Chris. I will. I fucked myself thinking of you last night. I was so guilty. My wife, well I guess she’s not going to be my wife anymore, basically broke up with me. But, now that I know you feel the same way, I’m going to tell her. I’m going to tell the world. I’m going to tell them we're a couple.” Mark sighed in relief then pressed Chris against the wall, kissing him long and hard, his tongue exploring every inch of the beautiful man's mouth. “Chris, bed, now. Oh god, I need to fuck you. I need to put my cock inside you. Your gorgeous ass. I’ll make it hard to walk tomorrow, I’ll mark you, make it known that Mark fucking Ruffalo is yours. Oh god. Take your fucking shirt off, get out of those pants.” 

Chris stripped, standing in front of the bed, his dick erect. Mark reached out to stroke it, while pulling his shorts down with his other hand. Chris moaned obscenely. “Help me out of this, baby, and there will be plenty more of that. Oh god, I can’t fucking believe this.” Chris lifted Mark’s shirt and ran a hand through the curly hair that resided over his torso. He reached out and twisted one of Mark’s nipples. Mark’s cock shot up in his boxers. “I’ll teach you, baby. You’re not the first guy I’ve fucked. It’s been a few years, but I’ll manage. I’ll teach you how to suck a cock, how to give a good handjob, how to do all this. Don’t worry, Chris.” 

Mark pulled down his boxers and took his dick in his hands. Jerking it a few times, he got down on his knees. “I’m assuming you’ve been given a blowjob?” Mark asked. Chris nodded. I’m gonna teach you how to give one. We’re not gonna fuck tonight if you don’t want to, but I’ll teach you to pleasure a guy. Oh god, it’s been so long since I’ve had a nice cock in my mouth.” Mark moaned and guided Chris’ cock into his mouth. God, he was big. Mark felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he tentatively licked down Chris’ shaft. At Chris’ moan, he looked up, using one hand to gesture watch me and the other to grab Chris’ hip. He moved his hand to grip his ass. Mark began nodding his head while running his tongue over Chris, grabbing his balls and lightly squeezing. He licked Chris’ head, his tongue moving over the slit and he tasted his pre-come. He continued bobbing his head and kneeding his balls, his hand now on Chris' lower back and holding him. Chris moaned again, yelling out “Ah fuck!” and Mark tasted his sweet release. He continued nodding through Chris’ orgasm, swallowing his semen. He wiped his mouth as he stood up slowly, pupils dilated. 

“Holy shit,” Chris said. Mark nodded. 

“Now, do you want to return the favor or simply jerk me off? Or, if you’re brave, I can, y’know, fuck you, but just be warned that it’ll hurt. The ass is pretty tight, and you can see I ain’t exactly small.” 

Chris breathed. “Maybe you can after dinner. Right now, I’d be fine with just touching you.” Mark nodded. 

“You got lube? I should’ve brought my own along but I didn’t know I’d be getting a handjob from my co-star,” Mark laughed. He wasn’t going to last long. Chris nodded, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle. “You might need a little for this, you should know it ain’t fun jerking off with no moisture. This should be pretty similar to touching your own self, 'cept it’s at a different angle. Now, get on the bed, I’ll be lying next to you. Let’s start with a kiss, just lean over and we can make out a bit. It’s nicer if we kiss at the same time. I just prefer it.” 

Chris leaned over, placing his lips onto Mark’s. His hand made its way down his body, first his slightly stubbly chin, down his neck. He quickly twisted one of Mark’s nipples before making his way down to his cock. Mark skipped his tongue into Chris’ mouth as he guided Chris’ hand onto him. Chris found he was hard, really hard. He used the bit of pre-come at Mark’s tip as lube instead of the bottle on the nightstand, and stroked it. Twisting his wrist as he made his way up and down, Mark moaned into his mouth. Chris licked up speed, fondling Mark's balls briefly before returning to the shaft. It didn’t take line for ropes of come to come from Mark’s cock, coating his hand and lower body. Chris broke the kiss to lick the fluid off of their bodies. “Damn,” he noted. “That was fucking amazing, man.” 

Mark smiled and pecked Chris’ cheek. “How about a quick bite then we can shower. I’ve never had shower sex before. Want to try it?” 

Chris thought about it. “No. I want it to be here, at least tonight. Build my way up to finding out what I like.” Mark nodded. “Want Chinese?” 

The new couple watched, for some reason, Thor Ragnarok while they ate. Chris chuckled as he noticed Thor was holding his hands over his crotch as a naked Hulk crossed in front of him to show the quintet. “Thor realized he wanted to bone the Hulk before I did,” he laughed. Mark noticed a lot of chemistry between the God of thunder and Bruce as they watched. “No wonder Taika wrote our characters as lovers into the new movie, it was so fucking obvious. And the fans, all that fanfiction they write. Guess there was a lot of chemistry. We just had to realize it ourselves.” 

As the post-credit scene finished, Mark kissed Chris again. God, they had been in love for years and they never realized. They showered together, only brief touches to clean each other. They did make out under the water, their erections returning, but Mark wanted to make the first time special, not in a shower. The two dried off but remained naked as they walked back to the bed. Mark straddled Chris, kissing him long and hard, leaving hickeys down his neck that would be interesting to explain the next morning. Chris left equally as many on Mark. Mark learned how sensitive Chris' nipples were, licking them gently made his dick jump. “Hand me the lube,” he requested once Chris gave his consent that yes, he wanted this, to be fucked. Mark coated one finger in it, touching the crook of Chris’ ass, rubbing circles around his hole. He slowly pushed the digit in, hearing Chris’ breathing hitch. “It’ll pinch a bit, but I’ll make you feel so good, baby.” Mark slowly worked Chris open, one finger, two, three. “Condom,” he asked, removing his fingers only to let Chris guide it onto Mark's cock. He coated it with lube and made his way into Chris. 

“Oh, man.” Chris moaned as Mark pushed in. He slid out, leaving just the tip in. 

“Still burning or starting to feel good?” he asked. 

“Both,” Chris admitted, his breathing fast. Mark kissed him, a quick peck, before thrusting in. He thrusted slowly until Chris said that the pain had stopped. “Feels so fucking good, Mark,” he moaned. “Faster.” His Australian accent was thick now, so deep and sexy. His R's were non-existent. 

Mark thrusted faster, quicker. He hit Chris’ prostate, once, twice, three times, four. He was thrusting faster and faster. Chris moaned and he came over Mark’s stomach. Mark was still going fast, a bit sloppier. He kissed Chris hard as his thrusts got sloppier and sloppier and he came even harder. He rode out his high and pulled away, peeling the condom off. He threw the condom away then got two washcloths, handing one to Chris so they could clean each other off. “Keep hold of that, it’s gonna come out. You don’t want to wake up to a sticky bed, baby. It’d be better to hop back in the shower, but a washcloth'll work.” 

“I love you, Mark,” Chris said as he finished wiping the come off of Mark's stomach. He ran a hand through the hair, long and dark and clean. He leaned over and kissed the older man on the nose. Mark smiled and ran his own fingers through Chris’ light brown hair, staring into the ocean blue of his eyes, looking down at the large muscles that defined his torso. Mark took the cloths and put them in the hamper before lying next to Chris, spooning him. Chris, despite his massive size was happy to be the little spoon. 

“I love you too, Chris. I fucking love you. If you told me yesterday that I’d be fucking you tonight, I’d have called you crazy. But, here I am, lying next to a man with the physique of a god, one who I just fucked hard. One who I am happy to call my boyfriend. One who will have to explain to my wife that I’m leaving her for him. One who I will be glad to teach in the ways of gay sex.” 

Chris smiled. “Elsa was upset when I told her that I loved you. I told her on FaceTime, so she could see in my eyes how I described you, my love. But, I can still see my kids, thank God. 

“It’s weird, Mark, that a week ago, I had never even thought of a man the way I had a woman, never kissed one, much less had sex with one. But I realize that what I feel with you is love, true love. I'm going to come out as gay. I’m gay, I was lying to myself when I married my wife. Ex-wife. I’m gay. I’m Chris Hemsworth, and I’m gay.” 

Mark pecked Chris on the cheek. “Heh, I’m a bit more complicated than that. You’re the third man I’ve had sex with. Before now, I’d have put myself as totally straight. But I realize that none of my girlfriends were love, I’ve never loved anyone I like you. I’m not gay, I think girls are pretty, but you’re prettier. It’s like that singer, Harry Styles? He doesn’t label himself, he’s free to be himself, love whoever he wants. I don’t like labels. Don’t call me gay, definitely don’t call me straight. I’m just Mark. Mark who fucks guys.” 

Chris chuckled. Mark looked at him funny. “What, babe?” 

“You’re Chrissexual. Sexually attracted to me,” he laughed, the laugh that Mark loved so much, way before Chris was his. 

“Im Mark Ruffalo and I’m Chrissexual.” 

Mark woke up bright and early, sun shining through the curtains. He smiled and pecked Chris on the forehead. Grabbing his phone, he facetimed his wife. He moved far enough from Chris that he wasn’t in frame, bit they were still touching. “Good morning, Sunshine. Nice day, isn’t it?” he greeted. God, how was he going to do this. 

“Cut the shit, Mark. You’re glowing. You’re calling to break up with me.” Damn, Sunshine was right on point. 

“I’m sorry. I, uh, I really like him. And he likes me. I love him, actually. It’s just not the same, S. I thought I loved you, but this, this is completely different. I’m in love with him. Chris is just perfect.” Mark frowned. 

“Is he in bed with you?” Mark’s now ex asked. Mark shifted his phone to Chris’ sleeping form, his hair spread over his forehead and his chest rising and falling. Chris smiled in his sleep. “As soon as the shoot is over for the week, come over, get your things, and sign the papers. I’m sure Elsa will be doing the same to him.” Sunshine sighed. “I’m glad you’re happy, Mark. Treat him well.” She hung up and Mark lied back down, leaving a kiss on Chris’ lips. He sleepily opened his eyes. 

“She break up with you?” Chris asked. Mark nodded. “Pass me my phone. I’m making a statement. But first, smile!” Chris took a photo of them, hickeys and shirtless bodies visible. 

Hey, everyone. I am well into filming for Thor: Love and Thunder and am doing well. However, this statement is not just me saying how happy I am. 

I am gay. Always have been, always will be. Me and Elsa have mutually parted, I will always care for her but I do not love her the way I should. 

I am dating Mark Ruffalo, my co-star and best friend. We’ve always been close, and I realized why. He is the light of my life. We are in love. He is my love. 

I am sorry to anyone I have upset with this announcement. I am happy to continue portraying your God of Thunder. 

-Chris J 

Chris attached the picture of them and hit the tweet button. “It’s out there. We are openly gay, openly dating. Do you want to make a statement?” 

Mark smiled. “Yeah, I do.” 

Hello everyone. 

If you haven’t seen it, which I doubt with how fast the internet spreads celebrity gossip, I am dating Chris Hemsworth. I have split from my wife and we will be divorcing formally when I return from my shoot. Me and Chris are in love. We are boyfriends, lovers, whatever you want to call it. 

Chris joked that I wasn’t gay or straight, I was Chrissexual. All jokes aside, I don’t want to label myself. I’m just Mark who happens to like guys. It’s cool. Hate me, love me, write stories about me and him, I don’t care. We’re happy. 

Mark Ruffalo 

Mark went to Chris’s tweet, liking and retweeting it, and saved the picture, setting it as his new lockscreen instead of the surfing picture. He sighed. “Gotta get up, big day of people congratulations, and of course filming.” He pulled on the clothes from yesterday and ran over to his room and took everything over to Chris’. He would return the key to the front desk before they left for the day. 

Mark smiled and kissed his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Mark was dating the man of his dreams.


End file.
